fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ikaros Much
Ikaros Much (イカロス・ムッヒ, Ikarosu Muhhi) is a giant squid merman and an officer of the New Merman Pirates, serving under his captain Hordy Jones. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Keiji Hirai (Japanese) As a giant squid merman, Ikaros is extremely tall, towering over every other member of his crew, and possesses eight arms. Each pair of arms seems to have a corresponding pair of pectorals, as eight of them are visible on his chest. He has a long beard complete with a mustache, white skin, and a bulbous nose. On both his topmost forearms and on his belly he bears swirl-like tattoos, and on his right shoulder is tattooed the New Merman Pirates' Jolly Roger. Underneath his helmet is his hair that is in the shape of a spear that he will use as a last resort. His birthday is January 13th. The Young Past Days As a teenager, he did not have a beard, his lips appeared larger and his eyes rounder, he wore a different, more elaborate round helmet, with a crest on its top and no goggles, paired with a simple vest. He also carried around a single pole-arm, instead of eight. Moderate Timeskip He wears a round helmet with goggles, with a dark stripe on top of it, and a large loop earring on each ear. He's bare-chested, but has a pair of suspenders-like belts reaching down from both of his shoulders to his waist. These are attached to a pair of rings, supporting some sort of light apron around his waist; he also dons dark pants reaching down below his knees and sandals. Each of his arms has a bolted wristband and holding a long spear with a tassel right below the head. After Quick Timeskip After the negative effects of the Energy Steroids appeared, his body became old and weak. Gallery Personality He has a habit of saying "Much" at the end of sentences. Like Hody Jones and the other officers, he follows Arlong's ideals and despises humans as well as Queen Otohime's ideals. He was shown to be brutal as he used threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to step on the fumi-e of Otohime. Like Hody, Ikaros does not have any care for his comrades as he did not think twice about using his spears on one of them for accidentally using fire in his vicinity. However, that seems to apply only to the lower-rank subordinates since Ikaros showed concern for Hody as he was suffering from an overdose of Energy Steroids. Because of a traumatizing event, when his giant squid friend Daidalos died from dehydration by being too close to the sun, Ikaros has developed severe pyrophobia, and would instinctively curl up backwards when exposed to flames, in reference to dried squids. In related matter, Ikaros would also curl over like this when something else shocking appears in front of him, such as Nami deactivating her invisibility, and he seemingly despises the mentioning of dried squids, as he was annoyed when Luffy called the kraken "Surume" (dried squid). Relationships Friends/Allies *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones **Dosun **Daruma **Zeo *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher *Arlong Pirates **Arlong Family Neutral *Flying Pirates **Decken Vander IX Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Shirahoshi Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Merman Pirates, Ikaros has command over lower-ranking crew members. As a merman, he is born ten times stronger than an average human, and double that underwater. However, being an officer, as well as a massive kind of fishman, he may be stronger than that. It was also implied by the citizens of Fishman Island that even his species alone was enough to be feared. His multiple arms allow him to rapidly strike his targets with sheer numerous strikes. Being a squid fishman, Ikaros is also able to generate and manipulate ink, using it to create ink-clones. He also possesses tremendous willpower, being completely unfazed by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki burst. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all his strength. Attacks * The Wings of Ikaros (イカロスの翼, Kamufurāju Kāpetto): Ikaros spits at his opponent rapidly. The pun is "tsuba" within the technique's name, which is Japanese for "spit". This technique was first seen used against Franky. * Squid Ink Clone (イカスミ分身, Ikasumi Bunshin): Ikaros creates a clone made of his own squid ink to trick his opponents. This technique was first seen used against Franky. In the FUNimation subs, Ikaros calls it his "alter ego made from squid ink". * Light Bright Spear (臼梵の槍, Usubon no Yari): Ikaros takes off his helmet to reveal his hair is arranged in a spear formation. This spear then glows with a light via unknown means, and he impales his opponent with it. Ikaros claimed that it is his secret weapon, and it can pierce even mountains. It was first used against Franky, though the attack never landed. Usu-bonyari (薄ぼんやり) means misty or vague. Weapons He is seen wielding eight spears, known as the Dried Squid Spears (スルメイカの槍, Surume Ika no Yari), one in each hand. He has yet to use them in extended combat, but may be proficient at using them; even their sheer number, however, might seemingly grant him the upper hand against most enemies. The heads of the spears are actually dried squids that suck the water out of anyone they pierce and turn back into normal squids in the process, as demonstrated when Ikaros stabs an offender. Gallery Energy Steroids Like the rest of the crew, Ikaros has taken the Energy Steroids during the battle against the three princes of Ryugu Kingdom, who are crowned the strongest soldiers in the entire island, and was able to overpower them due to this. The drug doubles his strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of his lifespan. He is also able to mass produce them through unknown means. This also had another side effect of making him old and weak after he was arrested, which lost him the strength he naturally had. History Past When Ikaros and the future officers were children, they witnessed human oppression against mermen. While they were growing up in the Merman District, they only learn one thing: hate humans. When they were teens, they read about Tiger Fisher's exploits at Mariejoa. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. After Hordy joined the Neptune Army, the officers became a terrorist group that would kill any mermen who sympathize with humans, especially those who willingly donate blood to them. After the assassination of Otohime, the officers celebrated. Ikaros once had a giant squid friend named Daidalos who got too close to the sun, dried up, and died. The incident severely traumatized Ikaros and made him pyrophobic to the point of throwing a fit when a torch is held near him. Synopsis Merman Island Arc The New Merman Pirates' Coup d'État Major Battles *New Merman Pirates' Officers vs. Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi (unseen) *Ikaros Much vs. Sanji *Ikaros Much vs. Franky Trivia & References *His name comes from ika (イカ、烏賊), the Japanese word for "squid". It is also a reference to the Greek mythological figure Ikaros (more commonly known by the Latin spelling of his name, "Icarus"). *His giant squid friend, Daidalos, dying from getting too close to the sun is also similar to the story of Icarus, who died after his wax wings melted when he flew too close to the sun, causing him to drown in the sea. This comparison is made further by the giant squid's name, the greek form of Icarus' father, Daedalus' name. External Links *Giant squid - Wikipedia article on the type of Fishman Ikaros is. Site Navigation Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:New Merman Pirates Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Prisoners